icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4184884-20120620152645/@comment-4196911-20120620155858
I pretty much agree with everything you've said here. Well done. ''I don't understand why Dan would have Freddie tell Sam he loved her (when he really didn't need to because they were breaking up and Sam sure as heck wasn't about to say it unsolicited) only to fall back "in love" with Carly again and end up with her. I know that happens in real life, but this isn't real life. This is a TV show where you're ultimate goal is to tell a good story (and in Dan's case a humorous story). Having Freddie tell Sam he loves her and then running back to Carly and being in love with her adds nothing to the story. In terms of humor it's not funny at all and in terms of good storytelling, it doesn't do either relationship (creddie or seddie) any justice. It makes them both look bad and it damages Freddie's character in the process. '' I'm quoting this part because I think it's really important. No piece of important dialogue in this show happens by accident. It's carefully chosen. The "I love you - love you too" was a clear parallel back to "I hate you - hate you too" from iKiss. Which IMO means that Dan was planning this relationship at least as far back as when he was writing iKiss, which was a long time ago. He was thinking way back then that "When they say hate, they really mean love." Everything Dan has done with this show indicates to me that Seddie was the planned ship and that Creddie was the "fake-out" - the ship that Dan never actually planned on happening for real, but the one he would use to help create love-triangle-ish drama. Nothing I've seen up until now has changed my mind on that. Even recently, Sam's discomfort over a possible return of Freddie's feelings for Carly was highlighted. Not an accident. Even at this point Dan is concerned with Sam's reaction, when we aren't even sure what Freddie is feeling and whether Dan's Creddie hinting is just Freddie testing the waters, or Sam imagining something more serious when Freddie isn't that serious about Carly, or any other possibilities you could think of. The point is, even when we deliberately don't know what's going on in Freddie's head, Dan still wants us to know that Sam is unhappy, disappointed and/or worried (and the "I love you" exchange makes her worry more emotionally powerful and meaningful). When you throw those emotions onto a character, you resolve them in some way. It's not a throwaway gag or joke. Sam's reaction means something, and I seriously doubt that it means she'll talk herself into the idea that Creddie is fine and dandy, and Freddie will get emotional permission from her to end the show as Carly's boyfriend. Not seeing it. I agree with you that the show (as a whole) was set up (and unfolded) in entirely the wrong way if Dan was actually planning endgame Creddie.